hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Finn and Brody
Elementals Protective |datinghistory= |shipname=Frody The Hudson Brothers }} The relationship between the Hudson brothers: Finn and Brody Hudson. Finn is Brody's older brother, and as an older brother, Finn always cared for him and is willing to do everything for him. Being one year older than Brody, Finn is always been protective of his younger brother and loves him with all his heart. Especially since their dad died, Finn always took the father role in the Hudson family and made sure their mother and brother were safe. Brody always looked up to Finn, and did see him as a truely hero what made the relationship between the brothers unique and strong. Being his hero, Finn always was the one who sat near to Brody's bed when he first got nightmares or when he was sobbing over the death of their father. As her only two biological sons, Carole made them believe their father will always look out for them. She's hurt that Finn and Brody never had the chance to known Christopher, since Finn was two years old, and Brody was at his first age when he died. Having grown up alongside their stepbrothers Patrick and Liam, Finn and Brody always had that kind of brother connection, even though they always have seen Patrick and Liam as their real siblings. They share the same blood and have the same properties what made their humor and intrest equivalent. However, the brothers could get along with the Dunbar brothers, since Brody seems to be close with Patrick and Finn always seems to be close with Liam. Finn and Brody were raised up with the Hudbar family, and were always thankfull that they had a man in their life who took care of them the way a real father would do. Joshua Dunbar was being loved by the brothers and since he was with Carole as long as they can rememebr, they called him their dad. Finn always kept his eye out for Brody when he started to attend Hogwarts in 1991. He was excited for his little brother and were supporting him when he came into the Great Hall together with stepbrother Patrick and were happy they both got sorted into Hufflepuff House. As a protective giant, Finn always stood up for Brody as he got into a conflict with other students who were probably calling him out as a dirty first year and was rooting for him when Brody got his first girlfriend Kim Hall. Brody came out to Finn in 1993 as bisexual when he found out he was inlove with Slytherin Snake Jackson Whittemore. Even though Brody knew Finn wouldn't make a big deal of it, he felt like he should tell him about his feelings for another boy and were taking him to the Hufflepuff Basement were they were talking in private. Finn, with no suprise, made sure that he'll always support his little brother without any doubts and was honest that he always felt like he knew something was up. It was not really a strange thing for them, since they share homosexual uncles and loved them. He also made a promise that if anyone would make a big deal of it, that he should come to him first. History First Year (1991-1992) Second Year (1992-1993) Third Year (1993-1994) Fourth Year (1994-1995) Gallery Frody4.jpg Brinn.jpg Frody3.jpg Trivia * They're the only children of Christopher Hudson and Carole Howell. * Finn and Brody are one of the four main characters of the series. The others being Patrick and Liam. * Both are very musican. They love to sing and can play instruments. ** Finn can play the drums and Brody can play the guitar, piano and a little bit the drums. * Finn and Brody share the goal to make their mother the proudest. * They're both sorted into Hufflepuff House and were members of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. ** Finn was ever since he joined the team the captain and the Seeker and when Brody joined he replaced Liam's place as the Keeper and were replacing Finn as the Seeker when he graduated. * Both were members of the New Directions. * Finn and Brody are part of the original Elementals which came to be before the First Wizarding War. * Brody came out as bisexual to Finn in 1993 making him one of the first persons to know. * Both have lost their best friend to death in the Battle of Hogwarts. ** Finn lost his best friend Noah Puckerman and Brody lost his best friend and lover Scott McCall. * They are both married partners from other Hogwarts Houses. ** Finn married Quinn from Ravenclaw House in 2001. ** Brody married Jackson from Slytherin House in 2008. * Both were employees at the Ministry of Magic ** Finn was selected to be the new Minister for Magic in 2001. ** Brody was promoted from Auror to Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. * They both named their children to a family member: ** Finn named his eldest child ''Chris Hudson'' to his father Christopher Hudson, ''named his daughter [[Lynn Hudson|''Lynn Carole Hudson]]'' to his mother [[Carole Howell|''Carole Howell]] and named his son ''Paul Hudson'' to his grandfather ''Paul Howell''. ** Brody named his sons ''Hugo Whittemore'' and ''Rick Garrett Whittemore'' to his uncles ''Hugo Howell'' and ''Garrett Douglas''. Category:Relationships Category:Family Category:Finn's relationships Category:Brody's relationships